


Demands

by qizzabro52



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom!Zed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Jhin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qizzabro52/pseuds/qizzabro52
Summary: 烬给劫下了迷药。





	Demands

烬很少做梦。

他是个实干家，比起让自己的渴望停留在脑海，更愿意马上将其付诸于行动。

比如说现在。

烬恶意地向上顶弄，好让身下的人发出更多甜美的声音。影流之主的双手被捆在床头，这让他除了房间里黏腻的空气以外什么都抓不住。烬每顶一下，劫压抑的声音就溢出来一点，带着些残破的坚持，以及更多的沉浸在性爱中的迷蒙。

看来药剂还没有完全侵蚀掉劫的理智，至少他还保有一些可悲的自尊。烬伸出手捏住劫的下颌，拇指伸进他的嘴里，好把这个忍者试图掩藏的声音全都撬出来。

“呜、嗯嗯……”劫的呼吸一滞，生理性的泪水很快蓄满了眼眶。

他们交合处的体液顺着劫圆滑的臀线流下来，滴在柔软的绸质床单上。烬不紧不慢地再次把劫试图并拢的双腿分开，好让自己能够碾到更深的地方。他享受把这个忍者的身体一寸一寸缓慢打开的过程，就像雕琢一件艺术品，总是应该需要多一点耐心和把持。

“啊……”

劫的声音一下子拔高了，他的眉头绞在一起，被束缚在头顶上的手再次挣扎起来。烬当然知道劫想要什么，他体贴地腾出一只手，握住了忍者颤抖不已的阴茎温柔地抚弄，柔软的肉壁立刻蠕动着绞紧了他，让他愉悦地叹息。

烬忍不住思索，如果影流之主的意识清醒，在这样的状况下，会作何反应？

大概会像一只入网的猛兽，暴怒地使劲挣扎吧。

被自己脑海中的美好想象给娱乐到了，烬忍不住低沉地笑起来。

他把自己的阴茎抽出来，再狠狠地一插到底，肉体相撞发出清脆的声响。在这样的攻势下，劫的喘息越发沉重，嗓音里夹杂着屈辱的快意，似乎已经顾不上矜持自己的呻吟了。他大开的腿不知何时已经环上了侵犯者的腰身，而后者便顺势捏着他的腿根，在每一次挺身的同时将他狠狠地拽向自己。

高潮的时候劫咬着嘴唇，硬是把不合理的声音都咽下了肚，然而他的另一张嘴却诚实地紧紧咬住了入侵者，卖力地吮吸挽留。劫身体的过分坦诚让烬不得不停下动作来克制射精的欲望——他并不想让这场热辣的激情戏过早结束。

射精后的忍者目光涣散，眼睛里没有了平日的高傲与戾气，柔软得像一滩水，可以随意搅动。 

戏命师想起了数年前的湛春节。他清楚地记得，台下熙熙攘攘的人群中，那一个青年独有的灼人目光，点亮了他平凡、枯燥并且一成不变的生活。

那时的劫仰着头，视线在每一个演员身上来回扫过。他面无表情，但愤怒的火焰几乎要从眼睛里蔓延出来，让远远观望的舞台管理员的心脏都不由得染上热度。

那是与艾欧尼亚所教诫的均衡之道相去甚远的，肆意而狂放的目光。

而这目光中的火焰，为了他而燃烧。

烬忍不住俯身亲吻那张脸，从额头到挂着汗珠的睫毛，发红的眼角。几颗透明的液滴顺着他的动作滚落出来，仿若盛放的玫瑰上滚下的露水。

性欲的确是原始的，但其效果有时会出人意料。烬在由衷地鄙视诺克萨斯帝国的粗鲁与野蛮的同时，也不得不为他们神奇的药剂而唏嘘。如此强效到可以夺人心智的催情药，大概也只能在诺克萨斯和祖安的黑市流通。

“劫，我们还没到谢幕的时候呢，是吗？”

鼻尖相抵，戏命师语气温柔，仿佛是在与爱人耳鬓厮磨。

劫失焦的眼睛里映出烬模糊的轮廓。魅惑药剂蛊惑了忍者的心智，在现实与梦境之间挂起一层朦胧的纱帐，让他根本无从区分。

“唔……”即使如此，意识不清的劫依旧在烬落下亲吻时呢喃着扭头试图躲闪。

“……”烬支起上身，看着身下忍者的脸。劫的眉头皱成一团，眼睛紧闭，是一副很不愉快的表情。他的身体在之前的性爱和药剂的作用下已经不剩什么力气了，手却依旧执拗地在床头磨蹭着，坚持着无谓的挣扎。

烬没有感到太泄气，相反，对着旖旎的春梦也会下意识地拒绝，这样的心口不一正是影流之主最吸引人的地方。

“劫……”再次俯下身，烬在忍者的耳边低声唤着，舌头伸进耳廓湿漉漉地舔舐，试图把声音更深地灌进对方的脑海里。耳边的吐息又痒又麻，劫缩着脖子想躲避，烬却先一步捏住他的下颌堵上了他喘气的嘴。

水声啧啧地想起来，再度刺激了劫的羞耻心，烬却偏偏将手撑在他头两侧，深入而缠绵地吻他。吻技青涩的忍者逃也逃不开，只能在快窒息的时候“唔唔”地表示反抗。

吻够了之后，烬解开了捆在床头的绳索，抓着劫的手臂，把四肢发软的忍者拉起来。这个动作终于让后知后觉的劫感受到了屁股里坚硬的热度，然而手臂被拽着，他无法后退，只能顺从烬的引导，最终跨坐在对方的大腿上。

坚硬的性器抽出来半截，随后又自上而下地重新插入。还没有完全插进去，劫就已经浑身发抖地撑住了烬的胸口。他的腰和腿僵硬地维持着进退两难的姿势，像是被迫坐在了一根烧火的刑具上，而目睹这一切的烬仅是默不作声地扣紧他的腰，缓慢而强硬地将剩余部分也挤进他颤抖的洞里。

“哈啊……你……”劫做不出像样的抵抗，只能揪住烬的衣领，眼睛半睁着，恼怒地看着他。烬回以微笑，轻易地把忍者即将出口的话语撞碎了。

在吐冷监狱的漫长时光里，除了享受劳改生活，品味与劫的回忆也是戏命师的一大乐趣。他甚至希望劫能够再次造访，再一次，揪住他的衣领，用愤怒到极点的声音质问他，甚至，用匕首抵着他的脖子，直到割开皮肉，渗出血花……

烬想念那生动的面部表情，想念劫因情绪激动而起伏的胸膛，还有手臂上凸起的青筋与肌肉。它们无一不彰显出旺盛的生命力。

劫就是从艾欧尼亚的死水潭中绽放的红莲。

“劫，劫……”

而现在，他把这朵红莲捧在手心，仔细地把玩。

烬的动作不快，但这个体位让阴茎进入得很深，轻易地就能刮擦到穴道的敏感带。缓慢的抽插研磨带来的是流水般细密而绵长的快感，它们顺着脊柱攀上，一点一点地将头脑中所剩无几的理智淹没。劫结实的胸膛渗出一层薄而细密的汗水，两颗小巧的乳头随着呼吸的频率在烬的眼前颤动。戏命师想到在芝云山区巡游的日子，灌木上沾染了晨露的果实也是这般成熟的暗红色。

他伸出舌头，把其中一颗果实卷进嘴里，用牙齿摩擦啃咬，品尝那腥咸的味道。劫闷哼一声，手指在他胸口不轻不重地挠了一下，过电般的酥麻感直直钻进心窝里。

“劫……”烬喃喃道。他两手穿过忍者的胁下，将对方的身体进一步拉近。贴着劫的胸膛，他深深地呼吸，又缓缓地吐气，像是在为了忍耐什么而痛苦不已。

“我要你……要你，好吗……？”

欲望从戏命师的双眼中漫溢出来。这是一只恶魔，是一条毒蛇，匍匐在劫的胸口，以痛苦的姿态乞怜，吐着诱惑的红信，发出炼狱的邀约。

劫俯视着这一切。他皱起眉头，露出疑惑不解的表情——他当然无法理解。星辰怎么会明白自身的耀眼呢。

劫的反应让烬的内心一阵抽痛，暴虐的情绪升腾而起，但他很快克制住了。还不是时候，迟早影流之主会理解的，但不是现在。烬扣住忍者的腰，加重了插入的力道，让阴茎狠狠地撞进肠道深处。劫的惊呼梗在了喉咙里，第二轮攻势来得很快，他只有环住戏命师的脖颈才能自持。

两人交合的部位已经湿得一塌糊涂，每次进出都有粘滑的体液被挤出来，发出咕啾的淫靡声响。肉穴在之前的性爱中已经软化，热情地包裹着性器，迎合着节奏吸吮。

劫低着头，喘息随着律动一下又一下地拂过烬的耳廓，再次兴奋起来的器官又硬又湿地在两人的身体间滑动，留下一条透明的水渍。烬咬住忍者暴露在眼前的脆弱脖颈，追着上下滚动的喉结舔吮。劫闷哼一声，手指插进烬汗湿的头发里揪紧了，不知是想把他拉近还是扯开。

烬抬眼，看到忍者紧蹙的眉心松动了一些，血精石一般的眼珠子泛着水光，其间除了他的身影再无其他。

“很好……”

看着我，只看着我吧。

哪怕是魅惑药水给予的错觉，也足够令戏命师得到满足。

他吻住劫半开的嘴唇。断断续续地在口舌纠缠中阐述破碎的爱语，有如舞台上深情而虔诚的罗密欧。

——不幸的恋人。喜闻乐见的戏码。

劫当然不会是朱丽叶，劫甚至不知道自己正骑在谁的阴茎上呻吟。不过这并不妨碍他们此刻的欢爱。

临近高潮的时候，烬向前把劫压倒在皱巴巴的床单上，耸动着腰身大力突刺。性器如同楔子一般沉重地打进身体，几乎像是一场酷刑，而劫的肠道却只是越来越热，绞得也越来越紧。他们的身体是如此地契合，四肢交缠，连同呼吸都混杂在一起——

就好像真的相爱一般。

白光在烬的眼前炸裂开来，仿若天堂。

 

——

 

等待召唤师调试连接魔法的时间有时候会很漫长。

英雄们站在狭小的高台上，紧靠着生命泉水和商店，哪都去不了。深感无聊，两个同属于暗影岛阵营的英雄开始有一句没一句地攀谈起来。

魂锁典狱长在很多方面的观念都与戏命师不谋而合，不过今天后者并不打算加入有关杀戮与折磨的讨论。

与此相对地，他在一片空灵的笑声中安静地打量着对角处英雄的背影。

烬真的爱极了劫那套纯白的行头。感谢召唤师。少了金属的包裹，忍者掩藏在轻薄布料下的侧脸呈现出朦胧的轮廓，他甚至可以仅凭视线感受到那双嘴唇柔软的触感。裸露的双臂拥有完美的弧度，在白色的衬托下更显出成熟的肉感来。

黏糊糊的视线终于让影流之主忍无可忍地转身：“喂，”他扬起下巴，丝毫不掩饰自己的厌恶之情，“少拿你那种眼神看我。”

和臭名昭著的金魔并肩作战本身就是一件令人不快的事情，更别说还要被对方用变态的目光来回打量。

“深表歉意。”烬恭顺地低下头，语气诚恳，好像他真的觉得自己很失礼似的。

劫巴不得下一秒就把拳头砸在戏命师的脸上，最好把那个瘆人的面具连带鼻梁一起砸碎，但他最后只是嘁了一声，便抱着手臂转回了身子。

“……”

烬抬眼，目光重新落在影流之主后颈裸露的一小片皮肤上。

迟早，他会光明正大地，在那里烙上属于他的痕迹。

**Author's Note:**

> 还记得自己当初是在高考倒计时那会断断续续码的这篇文，是我乏味生活里最有趣的活动了。现在再看感觉实在是很青涩，虽然读了文学专业之后好像也没什么长进，哈哈哈（
> 
> 总之，还是留着权当纪念吧。希望你喜欢！
> 
> 今后也会尽可能多地好好疼爱劫的（什么


End file.
